Power MOSFET switches in their nonconducting condition are subject to a spurious turn-on if the drain source voltage changes with a high rate of change. Also, a MOSFET power switch presently conducting may spuriously turn off if its gate charge is permitted to drain or discharge during its conducting interval. Voltage variations producing such spurious transitions occur frequently in a noisy environment. These spurious transitions are subject to both external circuit conditions and to parasitic elements of the MOSFET power switch itself. While an unwanted transition of the MOSFET from on-state to off-state may be damaging to the performance of the overall power system, a spurious transition from off-state to on-state is frequently very severely damaging to the MOSFET power switch itself and in certain instances may cause its immediate destruction.